mybrutefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weapons
Pictures and Icons Hey everybody! Since this grows everytime I come here - how about to collect pictures of the weapons?! Best woudl be a still plus one to several screenshots in action. How about it? ;) Tafelblut 05:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : What I'd like to see (eventually), is one picture on this page that shows all the weapons on the board. Then individual weapon pages that describe the weapon in more detail, with a single picture of that weapon. Same for the Specialities. If nobody takes the initiative I'll probably get around to it myself eventually. 06:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Recon Report * Something that seems to be a bowl of rice or soup or perhaps noodles. It is thrown and does about 12-14 damage with my character with 2 strength. ** Should be Noodle Bowl; Tafelblut 13:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) * Shield; wielded by an enemy (coolgrrl1993); seems to reduce damage; block chance **Sry - this is a Speciality and not a weapon. All details there - thx =) Tafelblut 21:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * Broadsword; does it possibly have a block/parry? Looks like in this fight... Tafelblut 12:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) * Morning Star seems missing in the list; massive dmg seen here! Tafelblut 13:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Table Discussion : Please add ID, description and effects. --Ronga 13:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :: What exactly do you need the ID for / where do you obtain it? Description and effect can be placed on individual pages. 13:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::: ID is system-assigned. I can fill in those blanks. I want to have a cheatsheet of weapons, specialities etc. to show all these basic info so people can read it at a glance.--Ronga 13:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I like the new table very much! This really gives some hints to me! Tafelblut 21:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Seems to me that knife is pretty usual. I've seen it pretty often with different brutes. Therefore I suggest to set the rarity to common.Tafelblut 21:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) New Weapon Table Marked for removal: OLD Tafelblut 21:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Old table replaced. Pasting old table on talk page for copy pasting descriptions later. In progress 14:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) coffee cup does not do 26-33 damage unless you assume it always strikes 3 times or you have strength over 20. it's more like 8-10 against someone without armor or skin. the stone hammer is called axe in the english version. perhaps there should be a column for strikes per attack. the table gives an impression that shuriken are somehow inferior to piu piu where shuriken strike 1-10 times and piu piu 1-4 times and the noodle bowl 1-4 times. the whip very frequently counters. it is rarely blocked and attacks 1-3 times. there should be some sort of qualification on damage ranges with an assumption of strength 3 against no armor or skin. everything else is a modification of the base effect. Trombone does an excelent job at knocking weapons out of the others hands, and does well counter striking.